Hansel and Gretel in Gravity Falls
by lisbeth-dragon
Summary: This is a Gravity Falls version of Hansel and Gretel. Dipper and Mabel are left alone in the woods, but a mysterious wizard named Bill Cipher says he can help them. Will they be saved? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Hansel & Gretel in Gravity Falls

by lisbeth-dragon

**Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been dealing with Final Exams at school. Anyway this is a crossover, kind of (do fairy tales count?) It's Dipper and Mabel as Hansel & Gretel**

**CHARACTERS:**

**Dipper→ Hansel**

**Mabel → Gretel**

**Grunkle Stan → Grunkle Stan**

**Rebecca → an OC to play the Evil Stepmother**

**Bill Cipher→ a wizard in the middle of the woods.**

**So here goes my story :) I own nothing from Gravity Falls or Disney**

This fairy tale starts with two 12-year-old twins named Dipper & Mabel. They were orphans and had to live with their Great Uncle "Grunkle" Stan. The three of them lived in a strange little town called Gravity Falls. Dipper and Mabel were always out exploring while their Grunkle Stan ran a tourist trap called The Mystery Shack. Things were pretty good with the three of them… until Aunt Rebecca came into their lives.

Rebecca was Grunkle Stan's new wife. To be honest, she wasn't all that hot. She was rail-thin from all these fancy diets she was always eating. She had blotchy skin, so her face was caked with makeup. Her teeth were yellow so her smiles were always a little disturbing.

Despite all of this Grunkle Stan and Rebecca got married. After the wedding Dipper & Mabel knew that something was wrong with her. She was horrible to them. She was constantly harassed the Pines twins. She gave Dipper the hardest of chores to do, and she was always making fun of Mabel about the sweaters she made. The twins couldn't figure out why Grunkle Stan liked her in the first place, but never the less, Rebecca was here to stay.

After she moved into the Mystery Shack there was a huge problem. She was always out buying expensive stuff. She spent all of the money made at the Mystery Shack. She scared the customers and people stopped coming there. Eventually, the Mystery Shack went broke.

The Pines family found themselves broke. Stan would steal food for the family, but he always got caught and they had to go without food for a while.

One night, Rebecca sat down with Grunkle Stan as he was looking over bills.

"We're going broke here, Becks," Stan grumbled. "We already had to go two days without food and I can't steal enough to feed everyone!"

At that point Dipper and Mabel were outside the door, listening to the conversation.

"Well, baby," Rebecca said sweetly. "I know about how hard times are right now, but I thought of an idea that could help us."

"What?" he asked.

"Well, we live right near the forest, what if we just take them over to the really dense part of it and leave them in..."

Grunkle Stan was shocked and cut her off. "I can't just leave my great niece & nephew in the middle of the woods! Their parents died! I'm all they've got!"

"Look Stan," Rebecca snapped. "You didn't let me finish. There is an orphanage in the woods."

"Really?" Stan was skeptical.

"Really," Rebecca smiled. "The orphanage can take good care of them and feed them and keep them safe."

Stan rubbed his head. "Maybe it's for the best," he said softly.

Mabel looked to her brother in fear. "Dipper what are we going to do?" she asked worried.

Dipper rubbed her shoulder. "Don't worry, Mabel," he said softly. He reached into his pocket and brought it out, a mysterious journal that he found out in the woods one day. The journal told stories of magical creatures in the woods. "As long as we have the journal we'll be safe," Dipper smiled.

The next day Stan and the Pines twins said their goodbyes. Stan told them that Rebecca would drive them to an orphanage. Rebecca drove them out to the forest in her antique car. When they got to the middle of the woods, she opened the door and pushed them out!

"What the hell, Aunt Rebecca?!" Dipper yelled.

"Don't sass me boy!" she snapped back. "Look, you two probably figured it out. You're not going to any orphanage." Rebecca started throwing the kids' stuff out. Me and Stan can't take care of two small kids anymore, so from now on, you guys are on your own!"

As the twins scrambled to get their few belongings, their aunt revved the engine and drove off. Her last words were, "I never liked you brats anyway!"

And the Pines Twins found themselves alone in the middle of the woods


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We last left the Pines Twins in the middle of the woods. Their Aunt Rebecca, has just abandoned them in the woods. Mabel was cold and very scared, but Dipper helped to keep her calm.

The first few days they were in the forest, they stayed with a group of gnomes, but when they forced Mabel to marry her, the twins quickly escaped.

They found themselves stuck in the middle of the woods. They were doing pretty well until they started to run out of food.

"This isn't good Mabel," Dipper said, worried. "We can't just camp out in the woods all the time. We need to find a place to stay.

Don't worry, bro," Mabel said. I found this guy the other day and he says he can give us a place to stay. He's gonna come by today and he'll take us to the house.

The guy came by later. He said his name was "Gideon Gleeful" and he apparently knew of a house that the twins could stay in. "This man is a powerful wizard," Gideon explained to Mabel. "I'm his apprentice and when I told him about you and your brother's sitiation, he said that you could stay there."

"Thanks again for helping us Gideon," Mabel said.

"Aw, well Mabel my marshmallow," he smiled. "I couldn't bear to leave such a sweetheart alone in the woods.

After a while, the horse stopped near a clearing in the woods. "This is as far as I can take you guys. His house is just behind that curve on the left."

"Thanks again Gideon!" The twins headed off for the house. At that point Gideon got a note in the wind. It said:

_Did the twins make it here yet?_

Gideon wrote back on the note:

_They're walking to your house now, they don't suspect a thing._

He folded up the note, and it flew back to the wizard's house just as he saw the twins walk up the hill.

**So that's the end of chapter two. Someone asked for Gideon in the story, so here it is. I'll write another chapter soon, sorry I've been so slow on updates. I've had to deal with a lot of school. In the next Chapter Dipper & Mabel meet Bill CIpher. Should he be a person or his little triangle self? Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As they were walking to the wizard's house, Dipper & Mabel noticed a few deer drinking near a stream. The scary part of it was that the deer were completely toothless.

"How come none of these deer have teeth?" Dipper asked.

"Maybe they're just really old," Mabel said petting one.

When they finally reached the wizard's house, Mabel said, "Ohhh… that explains it.

The _entire _outside of the house was made of deer teeth. Every single part was deer teeth. While the kids were busy staring at the house they didn't notice a man come around the house.

"Are you the kids Gideon told me about?" a voice asked. The twins turned to see a young man standing before them. The man was wearing a golden tux and top hat and he had an eyepatch.

Dipper and Mabel turned to stare at the tall man. "Yeah, here we are?" Dipper smiled.

"Are you really a wizard?" Mabel asked amazed.

"It's true kids I am!" The man said. "The name's Bill Cipher, and who are you guys?"

"I'm Dipper and this is my sister Mabel," Dipper explained. "One question though, how come you house is made of teeth?"

Bill frowned. "I don't tell you how to live your life!" he shouted. "When I first started as a wizard, I was always practicing new spells. One spell I'm good at is the removal of teeth. So I tried it out on a bunch of deer and built a house with them!" Bill smiled.

"Okkk…." Dipper and Mabel said freaked out.

"Anyway," Bill straightened his tie, "Won't you kids come in? Got to keep you safe from monsters and witches here!"

"What?"

"Nothing," Bill stammered.

Despite the weirdness of the wizard, the Pines twins followed him inside. They were surprised by how cozy the small house was. Bill Cipher was… odd but the twins ignored it and had a good time with the wizard.

**Ok, that's the end of this chapter, I'll try to update as soon as I can. :)**


End file.
